Talk to me
by Fall Out Bones Girl
Summary: Everyone notices that Booth is acting strange during a case and he wont talk to anyone about it. But what happens when a mysterious man phones Booth, knowing what is wrong with him and threatens his life. How will Brenna feel about hernot knowing what is wrong and Cam does.
1. Chapter 1

Talk to me.

Booth and Brennan arrived at the crime scene and saw Cam looking at the remains, and Hodgins looking at some bugs. "Hello Dr Saroyan" Brennan greeted her. "Hello Dr Brennan, how are you today" Cam asked. "I am fine thank you" Brennan replied, putting her black latex gloves on. "And how about you Seeley, how are you" Cam asked. Booth looked up "I am fine" Booth said distracted and still looking down at his notes. Cam could see that he distracted and said "Are you ok". Booth looked up and said "I am fine Camille" then looked back down at his notes. Hodgins and Cam looked at each other then went over to Brennan. "What's wrong with Booth" Hodgins asked. "Nothing that I know of" Brennan replied, turning her head towards Booth and she sighed. She knew something was wrong with him, because he had been acting strange lately and it worried her. She just wishes she knew what was wrong with him.

Brennan and Angela were talking about the victim's e-mail from him and to a woman called Haylee. "So I think he was having an affair with his wife" Angela said. "He was hiding something" Brennan said. "Why is everyone hiding something lately" Brennan muttered. She thought Angela didn't hear her, but that was never going to happen. "Who is hiding something" Angela asked. Normally Brenna wouldn't answer, but she wanted to talk to someone about it. "Booth. Something is wrong with him, and I don't know what" Brennan said turning to Angela. "What makes you think something is wrong" Angela said. "First, he's being quiet, second, earlier at the crime scene Cam asked if he was ok and he said he was 'fine'. And he didn't talk at all at the crime scene" Brennan said and breathed out heavily. Angela thought for a second. "Has something happened, that you don't know about?" she suggested. "No, Booth and I tell each other everything Ange" Brennan replied. "Well maybe he didn't want to tell you Bren, or he's afraid of how you will react to the news or something like that" Angela suggested. "Why would he be, Ange" Brennan said. "Sweetie, this is Booth we're talking about here. Some things he doesn't like to talk about" Angela replied. Brennan was silent and Angela continued, "Maybe you should talk to him. That way you might know what's wrong with him". Brennan looked at Angela then said "Thanks Ange. I should get back to work" and Brennan started to walk out of Angela's office. "You're welcome sweetie" Angela called out.

Angela wasn't going to let this go so easily, so she video called Booth. When he finally answered he greeted her "Hey Angela". "Hey Booth. How are you" Angela asked. "I'm fine". "Are you sure Booth, you're ok" Angela tried to get it out of him. "I'm fine Ange, why wouldn't I be?" Booth asked carouse. "Oh, no reason" Angela tried to sound like she knew nothing, but Booth could tell she was hiding something. "What do you know Ange?. Angela stood there, thinking of what to say "Nothing". She hoped that stopped him, but she knew he wouldn't let it go so easy. "Really Angela, you think that I am going to believe you that easily" Booth replied. Angela sighed "Is this the most you have spoken today" Angela asked giving up. "What do you mean?" Booth wondered. "Cam, Hodgins and Brennan said that you have been very quiet lately and at the crime scene you didn't talk a tall" Angela finally said, giving up on trying. "Well I am fine" Booth said clearly not liking this conversation anymore. "Look Booth we are just worried ok so..." Booth interrupted her "Angela drop it, ok". Angela was not happy "No listen Booth yo..." "I have to go Ange. Bye" and before she could argue, he hung up. She sighed. Something is defiantly wrong, Angela thought.

After Booth hung up on Angela he sighed and looked down. "Agent Booth" he heard Sweets come in his office. 'great' he thought, just who he wanted to see right now. "What Sweets" Booth asked, a bit angry. "Angela sent over the victims files for you, and so I could take a look at them so I can do a psycho file thing you want me to do" Sweets said, coming in front of Booth's desk, placing the file on it. "Yeah" Booth mumbled. Sweets could tell something was wrong "Are you ok?". "I am fine Sweets" Booth mumbled again. Sweets knew there was no point in trying to talk to him, but he knew who would maybe listen. Brennan. "Ok I'll see you later" and sweets starting out Booth's office. "Yep" Booth mumbled back. Sweets got in his car and headed for the Jeffersonian to talk to Brennan.

Brennan was on the platform when sweets walked through the doors and headed for the platform. "Dr. Brennan, can I talk to you for a sec?" Sweets asked. "Sure, would you feel more comfortable in my office?" Brennan said, taking off her latex gloves and putting them in a bin. Sweets nodded and they headed for her office. Brennan sat at her desk and sweets sat opposite her. "Is there something going on between you and Booth, like did you get into a fight about something" Sweets asked. "No" Brenna replied "I acutely don't know what's wrong with him" Brennan continued. "So nothing at all" Sweets pushed. "No Sweets, I don't know anything" Brennan sighed. Sweets thought for a second, then said "Should I talk to him about it, do you think". Brennan raised her eyebrows "If you want Booth to shoot you then go ahead". Sweets was going to argue, but soon closed his mouth "I'll think about it. Thank you Dr. Brennan" Sweets said then walked out Brennan's office. Brenna sat there for a moment, thinking, then got up and went to go and find Booth.

Brennan went into Booth's office, but only to find an empty chair. She went to go and ask Charlie where he was and he said he went out to do something. "D o you know where ?" Brennan asked. "I don't know, but when I went into his office, I saw a note, that said 'Reflecting pool'. Maybe that will help" Charlie replied. "Thank you Charlie" Brennan said leaving. "You're welcome De. Brennan" he called out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Brennan arrived at the Reflecting pool she couldn't see anyone, so she got out her car and walked around, searching. After a few minutes she saw Booth standing by the edge of the pool, leaning against the railing. She stood there for a moment. He looked relaxed and calm. It's the first time she has seen him relaxed all day long, she thought. She smiled. "Booth" she called out. He jumped and turned around quickly. "Bones. How did you find me?" Booth asked. "Charlie. He saw a piece of paper that said 'Reflecting pool' and said that you were going out for awhile" Brennan explained. Booth didn't say anything, so Brennan continued "Why are you here anyway?". Booth sighed "To clear my head. Why are you here?" he asked. "Because I was worried about you, I tried calling you 5 times, you weren't at home, or at the office" Brennan said. Booth was silent, so Brennan continued "What is wrong with you lately. Something is bothering you Booth". Booth was still silent and looked down. "Please Booth. Let me help you. Tell me what's wrong please" Brennan begged him. He looked up and was about to talk when his phone started ringing. "Booth" he answered. "Agent Booth" a man said. "Sorry, who is this?" Booth said. "I'm your worst nightmare" then the line went dead. Booth put his phone in his pocket and didn't speak. "Who was that?" Brennan asked. "I don't know, he said he was my worst nightmare and I should be careful, then hung up" Booth replied. "Was there a number" Brennan asked. "No it was blocked" he replied. "Maybe we should get Angela to take a look at it" Brennan suggested. "Yeah" and they both headed for their cars.

When they arrived at the Jeffersonian they went into Angela's office. "Can you try and decode this or something. It's a blocked phone number" Brennan asked handing Angela Booth's phone. "Sure" and Angela started the program. While the program was running Angela turned to Booth "So, why are you cranky lately Booth?". Booth didn't answer and Angela sighed. After a few minutes of silence Booth spoke up and said "Danny Edwards". Angela and Brennan turned to Booth "Excuse me" they both said. "Danny Edwards. Special Agent Danny Edwards and former military sniper. A friend of mine. We were buddies and we, you know, saved each other's lives and all sorts" he paused. Brennan and Angela knew he was talking about why he is stressed, angry and quiet and they were glad he was talking to someone about it. But then Angela's computer started beeping and Brennan was annoyed and huffed. As for Booth, he was a bit glad it went off. The number read '01202 486217'. "I'll trace it" Angela said. Brennan walked over to where Booth was standing "What happened to Danny Booth?" Brennan asked. Booth didn't reply but just watched Angela's screen. Brennan was so close to finding out what was wrong with him, but he shut himself out again. She sighed. "You're not gunna tell me anymore are you?" Brennan said. Still no answer. There was silence, until Brennan said "Please let me in Booth". Still no answer. Brennan was getting annoyed and would usually tell him off, but decided to give him some time.

When Angela found out the number it was from a James Rogers. Died 2 years ago. "So someone must have used his phone so he couldn't be found" Angela said. "Yep. Giving us no way of finding out where he is" Booth huffed. Then Booth's phone started ringing and he looked at Angela and Brennan. "Booth" he answered. "Hello Seeley, how are you today" the man on the other line said. "Who are you and how did you get this number" Booth said getting straight to the point. The man laughed "Well someone's in a mood. I wonder why. Is it something to do with Danny Edwards?". Booth suddenly paled and went quiet. "Yes it is isn't it? Poor Seeley Booth" the man mocked. "How do you know about that?" Booth questioned. "Well I had a friend that could do some very, very good hacking" he said. "Had?" Booth asked looking at Brennan. "Well he got shot twice" the man replied. "He was military?" Booth asked. "No" he paused "He was a hacker". "What was his name?" Booth said, signalling Angela to trace the phone. "Well let's just say you might know him. His name was Christopher Pelant" he said. Booth, Brennan and Angela looked at each other in shock. "How do you know him?" Brennan questioned. "Dr Brennan. I see Seeley has put me on speaker phone. Well I should tell this then. Christopher Pelant gave me a list of things to finish after died. And guess what's at the top" he asked. "Don't know" Booth said. "It was to get revenge on whoever killed him. And that's why I called you Agent Booth. You killed him, so you're my target" then he hung up. They all looked at each other.

"Why would he tell me that I'm the target?" Booth questioned. "I find that I am more comfortable knowing that you are the target" Brennan said. "Why?" Booth asked. "Why. Because she knows you have to stay safe and keep you out of danger" Angela butted in. Booth sighed "I'm not getting protection, so don't even try suggesting it to me". Brennan gave Booth a look "What is wrong with you and getting protection" . Booth shrugged his shoulders with a silly smile. Brennan tried not to laugh not could contain it and smiled. It was the first time Brennan had seen Booth smile all day and hugged him without warning. "Whoa Bones" Booth said shocked by Brennan's actions. Angela smiled at the scene in front of her. When Brennan pulled back she looked at him and smiled and Booth gave her a small smile. But it soon faded when Angela asked "So how does he know about Danny Edwards, even though we don't really know much about him". "Don't know " Booth said then walked out the Jeffersonian doors, leaving Brennan and Angela confused on how Booth reacts to the name Danny Edwards.


End file.
